Fix You
by sweetipi2007
Summary: Santana's going through a tough time


Hey guys, just a little short story that kinda popped in my head earlier. First posted fic so don't be too cruel. I don't write too often, but i try sometimes.

**disclaimer : I do not own GLEE :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany entered her best friend's bedroom and gazed upon a scene that broke her heart. The room was dark; the only light came from a small lamp on Santana's nightstand. And there in that bed, lay Santana.<strong>

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>_

**Eyes red and puffy, staring at a picture on her nightstand. **

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<em>

_**THEM.**_

**It had been two weeks since her parents had died in a car accident. The only word Brittany could think of to describe the state of her best friend was….**_**broken**_**. She slowly made her way through the battle zone that was Santana's room. There were empty tissue boxes and clothes scattered across the entire floor.**

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

**It looked as if she hadn't moved from her bed in days. Silently Brittany pulled back the blanket and reached for Santana. As she looked into those bloodshot eyes all she felt was pain. Santana's eyes that had once been filled with joy and love were now dark and emotionless. **

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

**Santana willingly allowed Brittany to pull her out of bed, neither of them speaking a work, nothing needed to be said. Brittany led them to Santana's bathroom and guided her to sit on the toilet. Brittany made her way to the tub, turning on the water and testing the temperature before returning her attention back to a silently weeping Santana.**

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

**Slowly Brittany began to remove the brunettes pajamas which she was sure had been on her body for the past few days. Santana shivered as the air hit her now bare body; before being led to the bath. Once in the water Brittany squeezed out a handful of shampoo and began washing the girl's hair.**

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

**Gently she massaged Santana's scalp. Watching as the latina closed her eyes. Santana needed this. She needed to be taken care of. And the only person in the world who could do that was Brittany.**

_Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

**Brittany was the only one who truly understood Santana. They were more than best friends. They loved each other. Santana was always the strong one in their relationship. But this time it was Brittany's turn. Brittany was glad she could finally return the favor; although it came under the most horrible circumstance.**

**Santana isn't sure how long she had been in the tub, or even when Brittany had rinsed her hair and bathed the rest of her body. But now she was draining the water from the tub. Brittany held up a towel and helped Santana out of the bath. Wrapping the towel around her; Brittany pulled Santana into an embrace. They stood like that, Brittany holding her, for a few minutes until Santana was then led back to her room.**

_Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

**Brittany redressed her in clean pajamas. She then combed through Santana's wet hair. Brushing her hair always somehow calmed Santana. She needed sleep, she hadn't gotten much recently and Brittany knew that. So the blonde silently led them to Santana's bed and climbed in. Brittany pulled her close to her body and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind. **

_Lights will guide you home_

**Brittany then whispered the only words Santana needed to hear right then, "I love you". And with that they both fell into a seemingly peaceful slumber.**

_And ignite your bones_

**Brittany knew it would take a while to get her Santana back. But she was determined to do it. If she had to do this every day for another year she would. Because she loved Santana. And that's what you do for people you love. This was the time Santana needed her the most. And Brittany was going to be there to help her.**

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

><p>Song : Fix You by Coldplay<p> 


End file.
